wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Eye of the World/Chapter 1
Old Summaries Original Wotwiki summary by User:Dairhenien (merge with below) Rand al'Thor and his father Tam al'Thor are on their way to Emond's Field to deliver an order of apple brandy and apple cider. Rand spots a mysterious black cloaked figure on the road, but Tam does not see him. They enter Emond's Field, where they are stopped by Wit Congar, who complains about Nynaeve al'Meara. They continue to the Winespring Inn, where Tam discusses the unusual weather with Brandelwyn al'Vere and Cenn Buie. Matrim Cauthon arrives, and he and Rand discuss the dark stranger. Tam reveals that a gleeman will perform at the Bel Tine Festival, and tells the boys to unload the barrels from the cart. ConcordWiki synopsis by User:Alfvaen (merge with above) Rand al'Thor and his father Tam are coming down the Quarry Road on a cold spring day, heading towards Emond's Field. Rand is vigilant, his bow at the ready, because the hard winter has driven many wolves out of the mountains. They are delivering cider and brandy for the Bel Tine celebrations the next day. Rand feels like he is being watched, though he can see nothing to either side. He looks behind them, and sees a black horse and rider behind them on the road. He cannot see the rider's face, but he feels a fierce hatred. He stumbles and has to catch himself. Tam asks what is the matter, and Rand tells him about the rider--except that when they look behind them, nobody is there. Rand swears he's telling the truth, and Tam doesn't doubt him. They go to look for hoofprints, just as Rand remembers that the rider's cloak hadn't moved in the wind. He tells Tam there's no point in stopping to look, that they should go onward to the village. Tam says he must be eager to see Egwene, but Rand doesn't want to think about how nervous she makes him. Tam reminds him about "the flame and the void". They reach Emond's Field, where people are opening their houses after the long winter, ready for Bel Tine. Tam stops to talk to several people, giving tidings of the Westwood. Wit Congar steps out into the street in front of them. Tam says he needs to get to the inn, but Wit wants to complain about Nynaeve, the new Wisdom, who had predicted a mild winter. He keeps on until his wife comes out and drags him inside. Rand is relieved that few people are pestering him or his father about Tam remarrying. They reach the Green, where the Spring Pole is being erected for the morrow's Festival. There is supposed to be fireworks on Bel Tine, if the peddler arrives in time. Bran al'Vere greets them at the Winespring Inn, saying he thought Tam wasn't coming, but Tam says he misliked leaving with the wolves about. Cenn Buie appears and also complains about Nynaeve and the weather. He says maybe she thinks that winter won't be ending this year. While the older men are arguing, Mat snatches Rand away. He says he has a badger to let loose on the Green. He also mentions there are strangers in the village, and Rand immediately asks him about the rider in black. Mat admits to seeing him too, three days earlier, also vanishing suddenly. They speculate on what he was, from the Dark One to a petty thief. They look up to see Tam looking at them, and he quickly enlists Mat to help unload the barrels. He mentions the arrival of a gleeman, in the dead of night. Cenn Buie says it's all foolishness, and wonders where the peddler is with the fireworks. He leaves, Tam and Bran go inside, and Mat and Rand begin unloading the barrels. Other stuff that used to be on the page (most merged) Titles and Aliases Referenced *Wisdom *Shepherd of the Night *Shadowman First Appearance Of: (check that the plot summary uses their FULL article name; that's how to indicate a first appearance) *Rand al'Thor *Tam al'Thor *Myrddraal *Wit Congar *Daise Congar *Brandelwyn al'Vere *Cenn Buie *Matrim Cauthon *Bela Terms Mentioned *Bel Tine *Breaking of the World *Congar *Coplin *Creator *Dark One *Dragon *Festival *Forsaken *Light *Spring Pole *Sunday *Tabac *Third Age *Village Council *Void *Wheel of Time *Winternight *Wisdom *Women's Circle Anon edits Kefkakrazy 18:22, 27 March 2006 (UTC)---If there is a way to protect this page from non-logged-in edits or something, it might need done. By my count, someone has mangled this page about three times and made a revert required. : It looks like whatever they're trying to do to the page is stripping out all the carriage returns; I don't think it's malicious, but it is disruptive. Forbidding anon editors on a blanket level isn't really the "wiki way" (as you can see here, most of our anon editors are making useful changes), but I'll try to keep an eye on this, as well. nae'blis (talk) 22:11, 27 March 2006 (UTC)